cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaakira Vurrykn
Jaakira Vurrykn (pronounced Ja-kee-ra Vur-iy-ken) Biography Fate Appearance Jaakira appears to be a tall and lithe young woman with long, dark, rusty red hair that falls down to her waist. She has pale skin, adorned with several tribal tat toos painted on her face, thighs, waist, hips, and back. Her most notable features are the thin, blackish-blueish veins spreading from her eyes to her temples, and eyes that are like swirling pools of blood and fire, burning with a hatred for the whole galaxy. Outfit Weapons Lightwhip Lightsaber Nightsister dagger Nightsister energy bow Nightsister energy lance Chain-sickle Pets & Ship Personality and traits Because of her dark past, Jaakira is sadistic, vengeful, and devious. Once upon a time, Jaakira was a sweet and innocent little girl, but through a harsh life of violence and suffering, she has changed from that sweet girl to her mischievous, brooding self. Relationships Family Mother Father Powers and abilities Jaakira is a powerful Nightsister, often using two lightsabers in battle, and is capable of dealing large amounts of damage to her enemies with a flurry of swift attacks. She is also a master of dark magick and necromancy. Melee Combat Martial Arts, Lightsaber combat, Form I: Shii-Cho, Form IV: Ataru , Form V: Shien / Djem So , Form VI: Niman / Jar'Kai, Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad Nightsister Magick Aspect of the Storm , Blood trail, Chant of Resurrection, Control web, Ears of the Chiroptix, Mesmerism, Mindspeech, Revitalization of the Whuffa, Scream of the Ssurian, Sense of the Veshet, Speed of the Toocha, Spell of Interpretation, Surge of the Brier, Touch of the Kiin'Dray Force Powers Control: Force Speed, Force Cloak, Force Stealth Sense: Force Sight, Farseeing, Force Empathy, Telepathy Alter: Telekinesis, Force Jump/Leap, Force Pull/Push Universal: Battle meditation, Comprehend Speech, Doppleganger, Mind trick, Force Deflection, Force Illusion, Force meld, Force Throw, Force barrier, Force vision, Force Whirlwind, Force Wave, Force Repulse, Psychometry, Shatterpoint Light: Alter Enviroment, Animal Friendship, Combustion, Crucitorn, Force blinding, Force healing, Tutaminis, Force Stun, Force valor, Hibernation trance, Levitation, Malacia, Plant Surge Dark: Force Destruction, Force drain, Force fear, Force lightning, Force Maelstrom, Force phantom, Force rage, Force scream, Force Slow, Force choke, Kinetite, Sith alchemy, Spirit Transference Other Abilities Strengths and Weaknesses Trivia -My DeviantART: http://Jaakira.DeviantART.com/ -Jaakira had been diagnosed with Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, Major depressive disorder, Oppositional defiant disorder, and Anxiety disorder. Category:Female Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:The Unyielding Category:Duelist Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Assassin Category:Saber Master Category:Spy Category:Mercenary Category:Warrior Category:Master Builder Category:Member Category:Ace Pilot Category:Champion racer Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Force Demon Category:Rebellion Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Pilot Category:Rogue Category:Humans Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:Nightsister Category:Sith Warrior Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Sniper Category:Poet Category:Dathomirian Category:Pirate Category:Ataru Form Masters Category:Smuggler Category:The Liberator Category:Criminals Category:Marksman Category:Artist Category:Leader Category:Weapon Master Category:Shien Form Masters Category:Sith Category:Outlaw Category:Hunter Category:Sith Witch Category:Wanted Characters Category:Sith Hand Category:Explorer Category:Sith Lord Category:Double agents Category:Sith Assassin Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Sith inquisitor Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Sith Empire Category:Marauder Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Scavenger Category:Class Rank:Scrapper Category:Class Rank:Privateer Category:Class Rank:Soldier Category:Class Rank:Gunslinger Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Minion Category:Class Rank:Acolyte Category:Class Rank:Apprentice Category:Class Rank:Mage Category:Class Rank:Dark Lord Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Runner Category:Class Rank:Swindler Category:Class Rank:Forger Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Deck Sweeper Category:Class Rank:Tech Assistant Category:Class Rank:Field Mechanic Category:Class Rank:Astro-Tech Category:Class Rank:Deck Officer Category:Class Rank:Master Technician